Pool
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Jordan tries to save a little girls life. Can she do it? CH 3 ADDED! Supershipper I used ur ending LOL! I added CH 4! here ya go! Anyway... also it is now maybe complete unless you guys want another ch but PLEASE NO! Jk, i won't write one anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Pool

A/N I really don't know why I wrote this but... O and Aly, I used ur ending!

Chapter 1

"Jordan!" Lily chased Jordan down the hall. "Jordan! Are you listening?"

"Hmmm? Sorry Lily. I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Jordan asked though she was obviously still in another world.

"I asked if you would like to come swimming with Garret, Bug, Nigel and I. We are going in an hour. The pool outside Garret's town home." Lily smiled.

"Ya. Sure. See you then." Jordan walked into the elevator.

Once Jordan got home she lay down on her couch. She missed Kayla a lot and was thinking of inviting her. Then she thought that Kayla should have some time with her mother. 'She has only been gone three weeks Jordan. She's called you twice and said that she was happy. I can't ruin that...' Her phone rang and she knew it was Lily.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Jordan. It's Lily." Jordan smiled at how smart she was. "I was just making sure that you were coming."

"Yep. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Jordan said as she hung up. She went over to her dresser and opened the drawer that had her bathing suit and other stuff that she kept for when she went swimming. She pulled out her bathing suit, a blue and pink stripped two piece tie up. The top and bottoms matched then she pulled out her swimming pants. They were plain blue small shorts that would ensure that she would still have her bottoms at all times. She pulled her hair back into a bun and threw on her waterproof mascara and eyeliner (purple). She grabbed her towel and stuff then left.

Once she got there she saw Bug, Garret, Lily and Nigel in the hot tub. Lily saw her and started waving.

"Jordan! Over here!" Lily grinned.

Jordan smiled very weakly. She hadn't been able to smile that hugely since she lost everything. Everything was Woody, Kayla, and JD.

"Hey what's up?" She asked as she walked over.

"We were just discussing you and..." Bug started.

"We decided that..." Nigel told her as she jumped in.

"We would throw you right into..." Lily added as Jordan sat down.

"The pool." Garret finished.

Jordan stood up and tried to sneak out of the hot tub when Nigel and Bug grabbed each of her arms. Lily and Garret went over and grabbed her legs.

"You're not really going to... are you?" She giggled.

"Well yes we are love." Nigel laughed.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, Nmph!" She screeched as they threw her in. The water was surprisingly warm for an early July evening.

When Jordan resurfaced she saw something that she didn't ever want to again. She saw Lu kiss Woody.

Usually they didn't kiss in front of her but she guessed that they didn't know that she was there yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Pool

Chapter 2

She crawled out and saw that Woody looked very embarrassed.

"Hey Woody. Lu." She placed a smile on her face.

"Uhh, hey Jo." Woody said as he looked up and down her. Lu just smiled. Jordan looked behind them and saw two 11 year old girls walk in. They looked the same so Jordan guessed they were sisters. The girls immediately went to the hot tub. Jordan looked down and laughed.

"Oh, They," She pointed to her other friends and put a mock glare on her face, "pushed me into the pool." Woody laughed as he thought of the sight.

"Ya soooo, Woody come with me." she said as she grabbed his hand. They walked over to the pool.

"Stand here." Jordan instructed. She placed her hands on his chest and closed in.

She pushed he fell, but when he fell he brought her with him. She screamed as loud as she could.

After the splash, when she reopened her eyes, she was on top of him and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him. She could feel Lu's death glare, she could feel the water on her but she didn't care. She kept kissing him and felt as his lips pressed tightly against hers. She loved it. When she stopped she teasingly swam back to the edge and climbed out. She walked up to Lu and saw that she was standing on the edge.

Woody had climbed out and was standing behind both women. Lu wouldn't let herself cry, she couldn't. Jordan snuck up behind her and pushed her in. She rushed out of the way so that it looked like Woody had done it. She quickly stopped laughing when Lu came up and said, "Woody! How could you!" And went back to giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Pool

Chapter 3

Later on they were all sitting around and talking, Lu still fuming, and all the rest of them were soaked. Jordan was watching the two girls as they walked out to the deep end of the pool's diving board. She looked back at Woody and wondered what it would be like to have children when she heard the horrible 'CRACK!' She jumped up and saw the one sister screaming and yelling "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE MY SISTER! HELP ME!". Jordan ran to the pool and jumped in at the same time.

Woody saw Jordan jump in to the pool. About 5 seconds later he saw Lu jump in.

Jordan swam as fast as she could and got to the girl before Lu did. She grabbed her and pulled the unconscious girl out of the water.

"T-thank you!" The sister immediately began crying. Jordan couldn't cry. She couldn't tell this girl that her sister had fractured her skull and part of the bone had plunged into her brain. She heard Lily calling 911.

Jordan sat in silence. Lu looked at the floor. Woody watched both women not knowing what to do. Bug and Nigel looked at each other, and Garret comforted Lily. They had already changed into their clothes except for Jordan who had only thrown her sarong on.

When the parents of the little girl came up with the sister Jordan heard the sister say to her mother, "That's her! She's the one who got Mia out of the water!"

The parents walked over.

"Miss?" They asked as Jordan nodded, "Were you the one that helped our little Mia?"

Again she nodded, "Would you like to see her?" and once more she nodded.

Jordan followed the parents into the hospital room and saw the little girl there.

"Mia..." She whispered.

Jordan sat there for almost 13 hours. The parents never left either.

'Beep, beep, beep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppp' The heart monitor sounded. Jordan knew that when this happened only one thing could be done.

She pushed the call button and a nurse came in. She unplugged the monitor.

"Mr. Rauph? Mrs. Rauph? I'm very sorry. The brain damage was too extent." The nurse told them. Mrs. Rauph fell into a heap in her husband's arms.

Jordan began crying immediately.

"Thank you for saving her. I'm so sorry she couldn't thank you herself." Mr. Rauph sobbed. At this his other daughter awoke.

"What's wrong daddy?" She asked.

"Lila, honey, your sister she... she didn't... she didn't make it." Her father sobbed again and Lila ran over to them.

Jordan couldn't stand the sight. She ran out of the room. Once she was out, she ran to the waiting room, saw her friends stopped for a moment and ran out.

When she was safely out of there, she let herself go. She sobbed and sobbed.

"Why? Why her? Why that little girl? She was so young! Why her?" Jordan kept sobbing. Garret, Lily, Bug, Nigel, Woody and Lu walked outside.

Jordan leaned in to Garret and he pulled her close. She just kept crying into his shoulder.

Woody desperately wanted to be Garret at that moment. Even though he loved Lu, he needed Jordan ever since she had kissed him at the pool.

She kept crying and looked as though she wouldn't ever stop, it was tearing the life out of Woody.

"Garret she died right there in my arms! It was my fault! I didn't save her soon enough! All my fault!" Finally Jordan wiped her eyes and walked back into the hospital.

She walked up to the Rauphs. "Mr. Rauph? Mrs. Rauph? I would like to ask if I could come to your daughter's funeral?" Jordan asked.

All they could do was nod. "Thank you." She said as tears began to well up again.

When she walked out she cried again. Woody sat down beside her and hugged her.

"Here, let me take you home." She walked out with him and once again with Lu watching kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Woody didn't know what to say except four simple words, "I love you, too." He kissed the top of her head and took her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Pool

Chapter four

By: Morgue chick

As Jordan opened her apartment, she thought about Kayla and wondered how her day was going.

"Woody? Would you mind coming in? I'm going to phone Kayla. She lives just down the street now." Jordan asked him, but at the same time told him to come in.

"I was supposed to meet Lu for dinner but I'll cancel. We uh... we haven't been getting along all that great. She decided that I need to forget about you and tried to use her 'shrink mind tricks' on me." Woody told Jordan as he began to dial his phone.

Jordan laughed at his lame joke while she went to get Kayla's new phone number off the fridge.

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson? Yeah it's Jordan Cavanaugh? I was looking after Kayla after her dad... Oh you remember me! Listen I'm really sorry that I was so mean to you.. Thanks, I think I needed that. Anyways you know how I live down stairs still? Could... ya I was wondering if she could come over. Thank you Mrs. Dawson, if you want I can come get her... Okay, I'll be right there." Jordan hung up her phone, she knew that Mrs. Dawson had heard in her voice that she had been crying, all mom's knew the sound of a woman after she had been crying.

"Woody? I'm... I'll be right back. The coffee is brewing and you can have some whenever. I should be back in around... 10 minutes?"

"Okay Jordan, are you all right?" Woody asked.

"Ah, the question of the day huh? Ya, I'm fine." Jordan smiled as she walked out of the apartment.

Jordan got to the apartment that Kayla and her mom lived in and she knocked on the door.

"Hello, Ms. Cavanaugh?" Mrs. Dawson asked.

"Yes..." Jordan was cut off by a young woman's voice.

"JORDAN! What are you doing here?" an excited Kayla asked.

"I called earlier and asked your mom if you could come downstairs and have coffee or pop..." Jordan glanced at Mrs. Dawson, almost asking what to say to her daughter.

"Either is fine." Mrs. Dawson told her, "Ms. Cavanaugh... May I call you Jordan?"

Jordan nodded in response and Mrs. Dawson continued, "Are you ok, I mean your eyes and you sounded almost... almost, hurting on the phone."

"I'm ok Mrs. Dawson."

"Tawni." The woman told her.

"Ok Tawni. I'll get her to come home at around... nine?" Jordan told her.

"That's great." Tawni said as Kayla hugged her mom.

"Bye Mom." Kayla and Jordan walked into the elevator.

"How have you been Jordan?" Kayla asked.

"Not so good Kayla. I.. uh... I had a really bad day actually." Jordan felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Jordan! What happened?"

"Um, how about we talk about it in the apartment?"

"Ok..."

"Kayla you remember Detective Hoyt... right?" Jordan asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Ya. He's one of the detectives who was working the case with my dad. Why?" Kayla told her while she put her shoes in the same spot that they had been put while she was living with Jordan.

"Hey Kayla. How are you?" Woody answered her question.

"Oh! Good Detective Hoyt." Kayla blushed.

"Hey I'm off duty. It's Woody."

"Ok uh... Woody. Wow this is a little awkward... Jordan, could I get some water?" Kayla knew everything about this apartment.

"Uh sure Kayla, I'll come with you and tell you about my day. Woods, would you mind starting up the movie?"

"No prob." Woody told Jordan as he walked into the living room.

"So this little girl died right in front of you?" Kayla asked Jordan after she told her what happened.

Jordan nodded.

"Oh god! Jordan I'm so sorry!" Kayla hugged her friend.

Jordan felt tears going down her cheeks.

"Kayla, I watched her die, right in front of her parents too! There was nothing I could

d-d-do!" Jordan finally caught herself. "Ok.." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, she couldn't smear her mascara, it was long gone by the time she got home.

They walked into the living room, Jordan's eyes were still a little red. Woody pressed play on the movie and they sat down. When Jordan saw Princess Buttercup (In case you didn't already guess the movie they're watching is the Princess Bride) she told Kayla and Woody that she was just going to make some popcorn. She didn't know that they had paused the movie and heard Jordan in the kitchen getting out the popcorn maker and crying.

"Kayla, I'll get this one." Woody smiled at Kayla and she realized why Jordan liked this guy, even though he had worked her dad's murder case, she had never seen him smile and it was GOERGEOUS!

Kayla nodded in response.

"Hey, Jor?" Woody asked softly.

"You saw that girl! She was only 11. I couldn't save her!" Jordan cried more and Woody pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Hey. Shhh, it's ok. It's ok Jordan. You can cry. You can cry." Woody held her there until Kayla walked in.

"Jordan?"

"Ya. sorry Kayla. One sec..." Jordan began the popcorn maker.

"No it's ok, I was just worried about you, I mean I've never seen you cry and well... honestly, it scares me a little..." Kayla looked down at the floor.

"Oh god Kayla! I'm so sorry, I didn't... I didn't... I'm sorry!" Jordan fell to the ground in tears.

"Jordan! Please don't cry! It's not your fault! She didn't die because of you!" Kayla rushed over to her and hugged her.

"I'm all right. Let's go watch the movie." Jordan grabbed the bowl and they walked back to the living room.

Once the movie was over they walked into the kitchen. It was nearly nine o'clock.

"Ok Kayla, you have to go home in twenty minutes." Kayla opened her mouth to argue, "Nuh uh! No arguing! twenty minutes then I will take you upstairs so that your mom is happy with me and will let you come back."

"Fine." Kayla told her.

For the next fifteen minutes, Jordan, Woody and Kayla talked about what happened that day and Jordan cried a little but more.

"Jor? I'm going to take Kayla home if she's all right with that?" Woody looked at Kayla who nodded.

"O-o-ok." Jordan hated this, she hated feeling vulnerable. Then she thought of it, if the parents would allow it, she would sing at the little girls funeral.

She went right to work on finding the right song.

She went through her CD's and found one song that stuck out. Sarah McLochland, Hold on.

She found the music and started trying to figure out what the guitar would sound like.

Jordan never realized that Woody had re-entered her apartment and was listening to her. She began singing.

"_Shadows are falling, _

_And I'm running out of breath,_

_Keep me in your heart for a while,_

_If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less,_

_Keep me in your heart for a while. _

Oh Woody! I didn't know you were there. I'll um, one sec," Jordan began cleaning up her stuff.

"Ok maybe not that song..." She went back to her CD's.

"What do you think of this?" She put on Warren Zion's Keep Me in Your Heart.

"_Shadows are falling, _

_And I'm running out of breath,_

_Keep me in your heart for a while,_

_If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less,_

_Keep me in your heart for a while. _

So what do you think?"

"Wow Jordan.. Wait why are you singing?"

"Mia's funeral. I'm going to ask if I can sing a song." Jordan smiled trying to hide her tears from Woody.

She didn't. He quickly pulled her into a quick hug, then he looked into her eyes and kissed her lips, slowly, passionately.

She broke the kiss. "Woody, what about Lu?"

"Who?" Woody looked at her.

"Woody! Lu Simmons, your girlfriend? Dammit Woody, I can't sleep with you, at least till you and her are over. Do you understand me? OVER! I won't have my heart broken again. Especially today. I have to finish the song. Goodnight Woody, see you tomorrow." Jordan kissed him and picked her guitar up. Then she continued with her song.

Woody walked out the door. "Goodnight Jordan." He walked out the door.

The last thing he heard was Jordan singing her song.

"_When you wake up in the morning and see that crazy sun,_

_Keep me in your heart for a while."_

The next morning Jordan walked into the morgue like usual. She rushed to her office, avoiding any human contact, or so she wished.

"Jordan! Love! Are you ok?" Nigel ran up to her.

"Ya Nige. Why do you ask?" Jordan smiled what she thought was her most sincere smile. It wasn't.

"Jordan, you ran out of the hospital yesterday, crying. Are you ok?"

"I'm...I'm... ARRRRGH! You always know how to get me to answer. Come to my office."

They walked to her office hurriedly.

"Ok, Nige promise that you will not tell anybody what I say here. I trust you not to. Promise Nigel Townsend, please, promise me." Jordan sounded so vulnerable.

"I promise Jordan." Nigel was worried.

"I couldn't stand it. I saw that little girl lying on that bed. I saw her taking her last breath, I heard her last word. You know what it was? Thanks. She said it once I got her out of the pool. She thanked me, instead of saying tell them I love them, she said thanks. To me. I heard her to stay alive. I told her to keep going, to stay alive to thank her parents. I-I...I can't Nige. I can't stand it. I.. I need to go home."

"Jordan, if you need anything, I'm here for you." Nigel hugged her and watched her walk away. He sat there thinking.

"Hey Nigel, do you have the lab results for me?" Woody walked in and started talking.

"Do you know what she's going through?" He asked a little sharply.

"What? Who?" Woody looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"JORDAN! Do you know that she's dieing from the inside out? Do you know that she desperately wants somebody to be there for her? That she needs somebody?" Nigel was fuming and he didn't know why.

"Nigel, calm down! I understand but she told me that I should go, the night that the girl died she told me to leave." Woody looked at him.

"Did you leave her?"

"What?"

"Lu! Did you leave her?" Nigel looked at him.

"No." Woody looked to the floor.

"Then you can't have Jordan. I won't let you. She's pissed off at you, she watched a little girl die less than three days ago and she can't stand to do any autopsies that involve a child!" Nigel stomped out of the office and headed to the elevator.

Jordan had heard the whole thing. Thank god for Nigel. She peeked around the corner to see Woody looking at the wall near her and then she felt his eyes on her.

"How much of that did you hear?" He smiled weakly.

"All of it. So you didn't leave her?" Jordan didn't smile.

"No." Woody didn't look at the ground this time, he looked strait at her.

"Ok. That just means that you can't be the one who comes to the funeral with me, I'll bring Nigel." She glared at him. "Why didn't you leave her? You told me you loved me!" Jordan screamed at him.

Lily, Bug, Nigel and Garret had now come over to where they were.

"What the hell? Woody! You told her you loved her!" Nigel stood beside Jordan and yelled at Woody. "Why the hell didn't you leave Lu? Screw you."

Jordan buried her head in Nigel's chest and cried while he held her.

Lily stepped in. She walked up to Woody. "Why did you do this to her? Why did you hurt her?" She had tears in her eyes and Woody couldn't stand it any more. He turned and ran out of the morgue and across the street to the precinct.

"Lu?" He knocked on her door.

"Come in." She answered as he walked in, "Hey Woody! How are you?" She smiled and walked up to him to kiss him but he backed up. "I understand, it's Jordan isn't it? It's all right. Please, don't worry."

Lu had just said everything for Woody. "Thanks Lu." He smiled as he walked out.

Woody walked into Jordan's office fifteen minutes later. Everybody was still there, and that worried him.

"Jordan?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Bug snapped.

"Jordan, can I talk to you?" She nodded and followed him out of her office, Nigel tried to follow.

"Nige, I'm a big girl I can look after myself." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Wanna go to the docks?" He asked.

"Uh... Sure." She smiled unconvincingly.

They walked out and Woody took Jordan over to a bench that overlooked the ocean.

"Did you figure out the song that you're going to do for the funeral?"

She smiled. "Yeah! The parents said that I could sing it too. Do you wanna hear it without my guitar?"

He nodded.

"_I remember holding on to you,_

_All them long and lonely night I put you through,_

_Somewhere I'm sure I made you cry,_

_But I can't remember if we said goodbye_

_But I recall, all them nights down in Mexico,_

_One place that I may never go in my life again,_

_Was I just off somewhere just too high,_

_But I can't remember if we said goodbye..."_ Jordan couldn't finish the song she was crying again.

"I'm getting better. I used to be able to do only one or two lines." She smiled weakly.

"That is an improvement!" He laughed with her. "Jordan, I broke up with Lu."

Her whole face brightened up. "Really?"

"Well she kinda broke up with me but you know." He winked at her.

Jordan couldn't help it she smiled brightly, then her face went down, "I lied. I could bring all my friends if I wanted. It didn't matter. I just wanted you to think that I could only bring one person and well... I only wanted people who really loved me to be there, I didn't know if you were one of them."

"Jordan, it's ok. I'm sorry for not leaving her sooner."

"It's alright. I'm not holding a grudge. But I will if you don't kiss me in the next... 10 seconds." She smiled and Woody leaned towards her.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too, now kiss me Farm Boy." She closed her eyes and felt Woody's lips brush against hers, then deepen to a huge kiss that made her spirits soar. He broke the kiss for a moment, then pulled her to her feet and kissed her again, this time lifting her off the ground. He felt the rain drops hit his face.

"Maybe we should get back to the morgue."

"Come on Farm Boy. One more kiss?" She gave him her best puppy dog pout.

"Fine." He pulled her to him and kissed her again. The rain began coming down in buckets. Jordan broke the kiss and grabbed Woody's hand. She dragged him quickly to the morgue.

About half way there she slipped because of the rain. Woody grabbed her and set her back on her feet. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem."

TWO WEEKS LATER 

"_But I can't remember if we said goodbye, _

_Goodbye, goodbye."_ Jordan stepped off the stage and Woody wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. You did good."

"Thanks." Jordan buried her face in his chest and cried once they found their seats.

"I love you," Woody told her, "And don't forget that."

"I know. I love you, too." Jordan sniffled and sat there through the rest of the funeral with Woody's arms around her and her head on his shoulder.

Jordan thought about everything. The little girl, Kayla, Woody and Lu, Nigel and everybody else.

Suddenly Jordan realized that her life wouldn't be hers without all the things that had happened and she silently thanked God for this.


End file.
